It Washed Ashore
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: A collection of one-shots of various things that wash ashore on the island.
1. Chapter 1

_This one is set after the first season episode 'It's Magic'_

The Casket

Skipper was coming up the path that overlooked the lagoon with an armload of firewood. He looked down and saw Gilligan at the water's edge fishing. As he watched he noticed the line tighten indicating that Gilligan got a bite.

"Hey Skipper," Gilligan called up to him. "I got a bite!"

Skipper ran up the path, dropped the firewood at the base of a tree and arrived next to Gilligan just in time to see a large crate on Gilligan's line float around the bend and into the lagoon. Gilligan and Skipper looked at each other.

"Well, come on reel it in. There might be something useful inside," Skipper replied hoping for something that could get them off the island.

Gilligan reeled the crate in and once it reached shallow water it became difficult to continue to reel in. Gilligan and Skipper walked to the water to carry it in. They got on either end of the crate and lifted.

"Boy, this sure is heavier than it looks," Gilligan huffed as he struggled to keep hold of the crate.

"I'll say," Skipper replied also struggling to hold the crate up.

They finally pulled it further onto the beach and put it down. They got all the seaweed off of it and saw faded writing on the lid.

**ADD**

** MON**

** FUN**

** HOM**

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's open it," Gilligan replied. "Maybe it is something fun!'

Skipper rolled his eyes and took out the hammer he had been using earlier from his pocket. He used it to pry open the lid. Once he had the lid in his hands the sides collapsed to reveal the contents of the crate: a casket. Their eyes widened in horror and Skipper took a step back as Gilligan jumped behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"T t this must have been going to a a funeral home," Skipper gulped and stuttered.

"You don't think there is anyone inside do you," Gilligan squeaked.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Skipper replied hesitantly.

They looked at each other and took a slow step back towards the casket. They covered their eyes with their hands and Skipper lifted the split lid and looked in between his finger and sighed with relief.

"It's okay Gilligan you can look its empty," Skipper replied in relief.

"Thank goodness," Gilligan replied looking in the casket at the white bedding as a shiver ran down his spine.

"I'm going to go get the Professor to help us bring this back to camp. Stay here," Skipper replied and took off to find the Professor.

Gilligan leaned against the open casket and put his hand in his pockets as he waited. After a minute he heard the girls' voices in the distance and got an idea.

Mary Ann and Ginger were in their bathing suits and were on their way to the lagoon to sun bathe. Mary Ann was telling Ginger about something that happened to her once on her uncles' farm.

"So I look all over for that sick little cat and finally spot him at the base of a tree when all of a sudden this huge hawk flies down and scoops him up," she says as they reach the lagoon.

Ginger gasps!

"I know it scared the day lights out of me," Mary Ann replies.

"No, look at that," Ginger whispers pointing.

Mary Ann looks to where she is pointing to and gasps. There 10 feet in front of them on the beach is a casket with pieces of crates around it. They look at each other and slowly approached it.

"Do do do you think there maybe a body in there," Mary Ann asked nervously?

"I don't know," replied Ginger. "But there is only one way to find out!"

Ginger lifts up the split lid and as she does someone in a sheet rises up and moans. The girls jumped into each others arms and screamed as Gilligan pulled off the sheet and laughed.

"Gotcha," he replied laughing.

"Ohhhhh, Gilligan," the girls replied angrily stamping their feet.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Gilligan replied smiling.

"Well, resist this" Ginger said as she pushed Gilligan back down, closed the lid and both she and Mary Ann jumped up and sat on top of the casket. Gilligan kept knocking on the lid.

"Come on Ginger, Mary Ann," he called from inside. "Let me out!"

"Not until you learn you lesson," Ginger called and they both giggled.

Inside the casket Gilligan crossed his arms and huffed. He wasn't scared because if he panicked he would likely have a panic attack. He continued knocking on the lid.

"Well, it certainly tops the list of weird items to float into the lagoon," the Professor replied as he followed the Skipper back to the lagoon.

"Well it definitely freaked us out that's for sure," Skipper said as they reached the lagoon and saw the girls sitting on top of the casket.

"Girls, what are you doing," the Professor asked as they approached?

"Where's Gilligan," Skipper asked though he had a feeling he already knew.

The girls looked at each other, smiled then jumped off the casket. Gilligan got the lid open, scrambled out of the casket and hid behind the Skipper and Professor.

"Girls, that wasn't a very nice thing to do," the Skipper chastised.

"Yes, what if Gilligan had panicked and then wasn't able to breathe," the Professor agreed.

"We're so sorry, Gilligan," the girls said.

"No, it's okay I've been through worse," Gilligan replied. "Besides it was my fault in the first place."

"Well, we might as well bring this back to camp and figure out what to do with it," the Skipper replied.

"I'll help I carried heavier things than this on the farm," Mary Ann replied.

So Ginger walked ahead as Skipper, Professor, Gilligan, and Mary Ann each got a hold of a corner of the casket and slowly walked it back to camp. They made it to camp just as the Howells were coming out of their hut. One look at the casket and they nearly jumped right out of their skins.

"Good heavens," Mrs. Howell exclaimed! "Where on Earth did that come from?"

"It washed ashore in the lagoon," the Skipper answered as they put the casket down in front of the supply hut.

"There isn't anyone inside is there," Mr. Howell asked as he and his wife took a step back.

"Don't worry there isn't," the Skipper reassured them.

"So what are we going to do with it," Mrs. Howell asked?

"That's what we're trying to figure out," the Skipper answered.

"Well, it's much too nice to turn into firewood," the Professor replied knocking on the casket. "We could just take out the bedding and use it for storing supplies then we'll have it just in case . . . well you know!"

They all looked down at the casket and shuddered.

"Oh, this remind me of a TV show I was once on," Ginger spoke up and Skipper and Gilligan opened the lid to take out the bedding. "I played a girl that was pronounced dead after falling in a frozen river and they took her to the morgue and right before they were about to do the autopsy she woke up."

Gilligan tripped on the sheet and fell through the door of the supply hut.

"Gilligan, be careful," Skipper warned him!

"Oh, that reminds me of when I was a nurse's aid back at Harvard," Mrs. Howell replied. "Another nurse and I were taking a deceased man down to the morgue and right before we were about to go in he sat right up. It scared the day lights out of us."

The Skipper stubbed his toe on something in the supply hut.

"OUCH," he exclaimed!"

"Watch out for the chair," Gilligan replied!

"Thanks a lot Gilligan," Skipper said.

"One time I went camping with my uncle and cousins," Mary Ann piped in. "And on our way back my uncle hit a deer. It looked dead so my uncle stuck it in the trunk. When we were almost home we suddenly heard banging coming from the trunk and when my uncle stopped to investigate he opened the trunk the deer burst out and ran off into the woods. Turns out it was just stunned."

"The exact same thing happened to me when I was a lad," said Mr. Howell. "Only it was this big bird that flew into side the mansion. Our butler brought it inside to show it to us before he disposed of it and right when he was about to take outside it woke up and flew off inside. It took the maids days to finally catch it."

"One time I left the window open in my room," Gilligan started. "When I got home my turtle, Herman, wasn't moving in her shell and I thought she was dead. My sister was the only one home at the time and she took us into the bathroom and filled the sink up with warm water and put him in. Then after a few minutes Herman poked her head out of her shell. Turns out she was only sleeping."

"I once read of this story that occurred in the 1400's," the Professor replied. "There was this young girl that had passed away from the flu and her family place her in the mausoleum. When another relative passed away years later they went to open the mausoleum and found the skeleton of her body at the entrance. That occurred so many times during that period that they began to tie strings to the bodies with bells attached at the grave. Then they would have night watchman in the graveyards and listen in case the bells rang during the night."

"I could tell you dozens of similar stories that happened during my time in the war," the Skipper said as he and Gilligan came out of the supply hut. "But I don't want to give you nightmares."

"Indeed," the Professor replied thoughtfully.

"Well, let's get this in the supply hut," the Skipper replied. "We've cleared a spot for it."

Just the like before Skipper, Professor, Gilligan, and Mary Ann took hold a corner and carried it into the supply hut and placed it against a wall. The took out all the bedding and put it on a shelf. They kept the lid open so it'll be ready for whatever supplies they put in it.

After that the Howells went back into their hut, the girls walked to the western shore to continue sunbathing, the Professor stayed in the supply hut to work on an experiment, and Skipper and Gilligan went back to the lagoon to continue fishing. Gilligan's thoughts never left the casket.

"Your awfully quiet all of a sudden," Skipper asked after a while. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just all that death talk gave me the creeps," Gilligan replied. "Especially the story the Professor told."

"Hmmm," Skipper replied. "I guess they were a little creepy. But don't worry it'll be a long time before anyone of us die."

"One of my best friends died when I was a kid," Gilligan said after a moment. "After months of her being sick I went to wake her and she was just gone."

"That's awful Gilligan," Skipper replied. "Did you attend her funeral?"

"They had a wake for her and then cremated her body" Gilligan replied looking into the lagoon.

"Have you ever thought about death," Gilligan asked after a while?

"Several times times during the world," Skipper replied thinking back. "I was stationed in Pearl Harbor when the Japanese attacked and saw dozen of men I knew killed."

"Whoa," Gilligan replied.

"Uh huh," Skipper said. "And I witness several gruesome deaths during the Battle of Guadalcanal."

"Did you . . . ever kill anyone," Gilligan asked?

"It was a team effort when a bunch of us sunk a couple of battleships and brought down one of their planes. And I unfortunately killed a couple of soldiers we captured," Skipper said and then added. "We never thought of the lives we were taking. We were only thinking of protecting our country."

"Whoa," Gilligan replied.

"Have ever thought of what kind of funeral you'd have," Gilligan asked after a while?

"Yes I have an honorary Navy Military funeral set when I pass," Skipper replied.

"What if if something happen and you pass here," Gilligan asks?

"Uh um yes well we have the casket so you can use that or you can send me out to sea on a funeral pyre," Skipper replies. "How about you burial or cremation?"

"Um, well burial I guess," Gilligan says thinking it over. "That way if it happens here you can dig me up when you get rescued and ship me back home."

They were quiet for a few minutes looking out into the lagoon and waiting for something to snag their lines.

"Skipper do you think we'll get rescued soon," Gilligan asks?

"Of course," answered Skipper. "We must never give up hope."

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching a bunch of fish for dinner. They then pack up and brought the fish back for Mary Ann to prepare for dinner. They brought their fishing rods into the supply hut and laid them in the casket then left the hut without giving it a second glance.

W_ell what do you think so far. Read and review. Also PM me if you have any ideas on what else can wash ashore. Also I have updated chapters 1 and 2 of my other fic 'Gilligan's Name' feel free to go back and read it._


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is set after the first season episode 'Music Hath Charm'**

**_I'd like to thank Teobi for this idea!_**

**THE PIANO**

After two invasions of savage natives there was a huge storm. Gilligan walked along the west beach when he came upon a huge flat crate. He walked up to it and brushed off some seaweed and read the lettering:

_FRANKBERG GRAND PIANOS_

"Oh boy a piano!" Gilligan replied. "Wait till I tell the others!"

Back at camp Ginger was fixing her xylophone, Mary Ann was putting away laundry, the Professor was reading a book at the table, the Skipper was fixing the door to his and Gilligan's hut and the Howells were about to go for a stroll when Gilligan came running into camp.

"SKIPPER, PROFESSOR!" Gilligan called. "A piano has washed ashore!"

"A piano!" Everyone said in unison looking confused.

"Yeah come see!" Gilligan replied.

They all followed Gilligan to the beach and at first they were confused until Gilligan gestured to the crate.

"A Grand Piano how marvelous!" Mrs. Howell replied as she read the crate. "I haven't played one in years!"

"I tried to learn but I couldn't get into it!" Ginger replied.

"I wished I learned when I was younger but I was too busy with my studies!" The Professor replied.

"How are we going to get this back to camp?" The Skipper asked as he tried to move it and it wouldn't budge.

"What if we use bamboo poles as skids!" Mary Ann suggested.

"Yes great idea Mary Ann!" The Professor replied. "We'll gather up a few poles and roll this back to camp!"

A couple of hours later they had used bamboo skids to roll the crate back to camp and managed to get it onto their old stage they had used for their orchestra. They got all the parts out the crate. The Skipper held up the frame as Gilligan and the Professor screwed on the legs and pedals. Then they set up the bench and it was all set. The Professor tested it out by playing 'Chopsticks.'

"Oh how beautiful do you know anything else!" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Just Twinkle Little Star!" The Professor replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Growing up we had an upright piano in our basement and I picked up a couple of tunes!" Gilligan replied.

"Well go on give it a whirl!" The Skipper replied rolling his eyes thinking that he probably only knew short tunes.

Gilligan sat down at the piano and began to play the old timey chase music then began to play one of Mozart's compositions. The others stared on with their mouths hanging open.

"Your mom taught you that?" The Skipper asked as Gilligan finished.

"Actually she taught me the basics then I found I could play things after hearing them only once!" Gilligan replied hesitantly.

"Oh really play the tune to that new ad for shampoo from this morning!" Ginger replied.

Gilligan surprised everyone and played the tune they heard this morning. Then they all started naming tunes to see if he could play them from 'Greensleeves' to various opera songs.

"Gilligan your one in a million!" The Skipper replied patting him on the shoulder. "Now all we have to do is build a roof over the stage to protect the piano from the elements!"

Gilligan played the sports charge tune.

**0o0o0o0o**

Two weeks later Gilligan was working on something in secret and the others were curious as to what it was. They had a feeling that Mrs. Howell knew because they had seen them whispering to each other. Then Gilligan called them to the stage one night before sun down. As the sat down they were curious as to what was behind the curtain. Then Gilligan walk out behind the curtain wearing a tuxedo with long tails.

"Your probably curious about what I was working well here it is!" Gilligan said as he and Mrs. Howell rolled back the curtain.

The others gasped as they took in the newly decorated stage. A makeshift candelabra sat on top of the piano. On the ceiling Gilligan had taken one on Mr. Howell's old umbrellas and made it into a chandelier. Mrs. Howell had contributed some of her old crystals and diamonds as makeshift bulbs to capture the light. Then Mrs. Howell brought out a makeshift microphone.

"Shall we have a concert before dinner?" Mrs. Howell asked as Gilligan sat down at the piano and Ginger got up from her seat and got up on stage.

"What should we perform?" Ginger asked the others.

"How about 'Morning, Night, Day' by Desiree Gia!" Mary Ann replied.

Gilligan began to play as Ginger started singing and the others smiled as they listened.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought by reading and reviewing!**

**A/N:** **_If Gilligan were a dog what type of dog would he be. Vote now on the poll on my profile!_**

**_Also feel free to check out my other stories as well!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_This one is set after the first season episode 'Goodnight, Sweet Skipper'_

**WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOUR SENSITIVE TO THOSE POSSESSED DOLL MOVIES!**

**THE CREEPY DUMMY**

After failing to turn the radio into a transmitter they stopped trying to put the Skipper to sleep and went about their day. At the moment Gilligan was fishing in the lagoon when he snagged something on his line. He reeled it in and pulled up a huge clump of sea weed.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Hey everyone look what I fished out of the lagoon!" Gilligan exclaimed as he ran into camp.

Everyone looked up at gasped. In Gilligan's arms was an old very beat up ventriloquist dummy. The paint had washed off on the hair and eyes, there was a crack running down the right side of its face, and its clothes were faded and ripped in several place.

"Oh that thing is simply ghastly!" Mrs. Howell replied making a face.

"That's the creepiest thing I've ever seen!" Ginger replied as Mary Ann nodded.

"I don't know all I need is a little cleaning up and I'm good to go!" Gilligan made the dummy say.

"Egads I didn't even see your lips move!" Mr. Howell replied.

"I still think it's the creepiest thing I've ever seen!" Ginger replied as Gilligan went into the supply hut. "One of my first movies was about this doll that can to life and I had nightmares after I saw the premiere!"

"My uncle had one when I moved in," Mary Ann began. "They had to get rid of it because it added to my nightmares."

"I gave my sister one for her birthday one year," the Skipper began. "Our mom had to get rid of it because she couldn't sleep!"

"Everyone relax!" The Professor replied. "I'm sure once Gilligan fixes it up it'll look less nightmarish!"

**0o0o0o0o**

"Professor what can we use as paint for the puppet's hair and face?" Gilligan asked as the Professor came into the supply hut.

"Hmmm," the Professor replied. "I'd suggest various berry juices like from the berries I saw on the other side of the island!"

"Neat can we go pick some?" Gilligan asked excitedly.

"Of course!" The Professor replied smiling at Gilligan's excitement. "We'll gather some supplies and head out in about an hour!"

**0o0o0o0o**

After Gilligan and the Professor had left Mary Ann went into the supply hut to tidy up a bit. She was sweeping the floor when all of a sudden she heard a small thump. She turned around and saw that Gilligan's puppet was on the floor. She sighed.

"Silly!" Mary Ann replied putting the puppet back on the self. "It's all in your head!"

Mary Ann continued sweeping and nearly jumped out of her skin when Ginger came in.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she grabbed a towel from the self.

"Nothing really!" Mary Ann replied shrugging her shoulders. "Gilligan's puppet is just bringing up old memories that's all!"

"It's just an old puppet," Ginger began as they heard a small little cackle.

Their eyes widened and they looked over at the puppet as its mouth seemed to open on its own accord and it fell off the self again. Mary Ann and Ginger looked at each other then Mary Ann put the broom back in the closet and they both left the supply hut as the puppet twitched.

**0o0o0o0o**

"My dears I'm sure it was just the wind that knocked the puppet over," Mrs. Howell replied as they ate dinner.

"Yeah and the cackling was probably a bird or a monkey!" The Skipper replied as he took a big big of fish.

After dinner the Howells were walking past the supply hut when they heard a cackling. They peeked in the supply hut and thought they saw the puppet moving.

"I'm sure it's just our imagination dear!" Mr. Howell reassured his wife and they continued on their way.

**0o0o0o0o**

Later that night the Skipper was on his way back to his hut lighting the way with a flashlight. As he passed the supply hut he heard a rustling coming from inside and a small cackle. He shined the light through the window just in time to see Gilligan's puppet fall off the self. He went in and was about to pick the puppet up when it seem to twitch then cackle loudly. He dropped the puppet and watched as it seemed to flop about like a fish. He yelped and ran out of the supply hut.

**0o0o0o0o**

"I'm telling you the puppet was cackling and flopping about like a fish!" The Skipper exclaimed the next morning at breakfast. "Think it's possessed or something!"

"Captain you must have been sleep walking again and had a nightmare!" Mr. Howell replied. "After all you did think that Gilligan had turned into a monkey a couple of weeks ago!"

"Well me and Ginger heard cackling from the puppet yesterday," Mary Ann replied.

"That horrid puppet has obviously stirred up horrible memories!" Mrs. Howell replied. "As soon as Gilligan and the Professor return we'll talk to them about this. For now we mustn't think about this!"

"All right!" The others replied as they finished eating.

**0o0o0o0o**

Later after dinner Mary Ann and Ginger were putting away the dishes in the supply hut when they heard heard the cackling again. They dropped the last two dishes they were holding and turned around. The puppet was on the floor in a sitting position. Its mouth was moving up and down on its own accord and it was cackling. They both screamed and ran out of the hut. The puppet dragged itself out the door.

"SKIPPER!" The girls screamed as the Skipper came back to camp with firewood and the Howells were returning from their evening stroll.

"Skipper, the puppet's alive!" Mary Ann exclaimed as they hid behind him.

"Look!" Ginger replied pointing to the puppet that was approaching them in a sitting position dragging its legs behind it.

"Egads it is possessed!" Mr. Howell replied as he held his arm up to protect his wife.

"Stay behind me!" The Skipper replied through gritted teeth as he dropped most of the firewood and held one up like a club.

"What's going on?" Some asks from behind them.

They jump and turn around to find Gilligan and the Professor approach the table and put down a few baskets of berries.

"Gilligan your puppet's possessed!" Mary Ann exclaimed as they joined them.

"Yeah it's cackling and moving around by itself!" The Skipper explained still holding the log.

Gilligan and the Professor looked over at the puppet as it cackled, shook and moved its mouth up and down. The Professor raised his eyebrow and looked at Gilligan who smiled sheepishly and went over and picked up the puppet.

"Come on out of there Rudy!" Gilligan replied as he stuck his hand in the puppet's shirt.

"Rudy!" The others replied as they saw a weasel-like creature hop onto Gilligan's shoulder.

"Rudy my Mongoose friend!" Gilligan explained as the others joined him. "He must've crawled in there and he got tangled and couldn't get out."

The Professor chuckled as the others groaned and the Skipper hit Gilligan with his hat.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Well what do you all think?" Gilligan asked a couple of days later.

The others had to laugh at the makeover Gilligan gave the puppet. He gave it green hair, purple eyes, and blue lips. He dressed it as a witch doctor and made it a little stethoscope.

"It's official I'm over my fear of puppets!" Mary Ann replied as she and Ginger giggled. "We should have a puppet show! Take a look!"

Mary Ann and Ginger held up the puppets they made. They made them out of old cloth and made gourds for heads.

"Great I'll make a theater and we'll have one tonight!" Gilligan replied making the puppet bow.

They all looked up as they heard cackling from a nearby tree and looked up to see Rudy eating a mango.

"As long as Rudy doesn't crash it that is!" The Skipper replied as everyone laughed.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought by reading and reviewing! Also PM me if you have any ideas on what else can wash ashore.**

**A/N:** **_If Gilligan were a dog what type of dog would he be. Vote now on the poll on my profile!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This one is set after the first season episode 'Plant You Now, Dig You Later'_**

**THE CANNON**

It was after their bowling game and Gilligan went down to the western beach to fish. Right as he stepped onto the beach he spotted a big black thing with wheels. He hurried over to it and saw that it was a cannon. It was a big long black metal cannon attached to a cart with big giant wheels. It kind of reminded Gilligan of a pirate ship's cannon.

"Oh wow a cannon I gotta tell the others!" Gilligan replied as he dropped his fishing rod and ran off.

**0o0o0o0o**

"SKIPPER, PROFESSOR!" Gilligan shouted as he ran into camp. "You'll never guess what washed ashore you'll never guess in a million years."

"A giant refrigerator!" The Skipper replied sarcastically as he put the last cannonball back in the chest.

"No a cannon!" Gilligan replied excitedly.

"A cannon!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Yeah come see!" Gilligan replied and everyone followed him to the beach.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Amazing it looks like an old Civil War cannon!" The Professor replied as he looked the cannon over.

"Will the cannonballs we found fit in them?" Gilligan asked.

"It looks like it why?" The Professor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe we can hollow some of them out, put some messages in them and fire them in all directions!" Gilligan replied.

"Gilligan that's," the Skipper began.

"That's a great idea!" The Professor replied.

"It is!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Yes in a way!" The Professor began. "It would be extremely dangerous to try and hollow out the cannonballs but we might be able to try it with rocks or coconuts. Let's move the cannon further up the beach and get to work!"

**0o0o0o0o**

"Ah yes these coconuts are the smallest!" The Professor replied holding up a few coconuts to the cannon. "We'll cut them in half to hollow them out, put a message inside and then glue them back together. That tree glue that Gilligan found should hold for a few days. Then we'll smooth out a few rocks as well."

The rest of the day was spent gutting out several coconuts then they put a couple of messages in them and glued them back together. The rocks were a bit trickier to do. They took a make shift drill powered by a stationary bike and drilled a few holes in them, stuck a few messages in them, and plugged the holes with a few old corks.

"Okay that should do it!" The Professor replied. "We'll fire these off tomorrow!"

"Do you think they'll actually work?" Mary Ann asked as she put down a coconut.

"We won't know until we try!" The Professor replied.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Where do you think the Skipper and Gilligan are?" Ginger asked as they all stood by the cannon. "This was Gilligan's idea after all."

"Perhaps they are being fashionably late!" Mrs. Howell replied and everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Ahoy there mateys!" They heard Gilligan reply and looked over and laughed.

Both the Skipper and Gilligan were dressed as pirates. The Skipper wore a three point hat and wore an old long coat of Mr. Howell's. Gilligan had turned up the brim of his hat and wore a cape over his old Naval uniform. The others smiled and caught on to what they were doing.

"Aargh, what are ye orders Captain?" The Professor replied in a graveled whisper.

"Aargh!" Everyone else replied trying to contain their laughter.

"Aargh, the enemy is straight ahead men and women!" The Skipper exclaimed. "Failure is not an option! If ye miss ye will walk the plank!"

"Aargh, yes Captain!" Everyone replied at once as the Professor loaded a rock and a coconut in and used a stick to push them further down. Then he took a torch and lit the makeshift wick.

"Aargh, fire in the hole!" Gilligan shouted and everyone backed up.

The cannon fired and they saw the rock and the coconut fly up into the air and disappeared. The Professor repeated the action several times until they ran out of them.

"Aargh, Captain we are out of ammo how does it look?" The Professor replied.

"Aargh, we did it the enemy is defeated!" The Skipper replied chuckling.

"Aargh, indeed I hope somebody finds them!" The Professor replied.

"Aargh, that was fun we should do this again!" Gilligan replied smiling from ear to ear.

"AARGH!" Everyone exclaimed laughing as they headed back to camp.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought by reading and reviewing! Also PM me if you have any ideas on what else can wash ashore.**


End file.
